


I wish I’d never met you.

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/M, online mini golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I wish I’d never met you.

You honestly felt like ripping out your own hair, Tyler was driving you up the wall with his taunting and laughing and the others in the call were not helping.  
“I wish I’d never met you guys! You all suck! Especially you Tyler!” You hit your golf ball again only it was too soft and didn’t go into the whole making the guys laugh more.  
“And I thought I sucked!” Tyler laughed, you didn’t say anything just hit the ball making it go in.  
“I hate you all.” You said into your mic as the next course loaded up.   
“It’s not our fault you suck so much,” Tyler said as he hit his ball the other mumbling in agreement.  
“Well, boys you can title your videos the downfall of a relationship. Well, I see a break up in our future, Tyler.” You hit your ball only to knock into Tyler pushing him just off the edge of the map.  
“Y/N!” Tyler yelled which made you laugh.  
“Fuck you bitch!” You smiled as you hit your ball away from Tyler’s so he couldn’t fuck with you.  
“So the real question is what do you get when you break-up?” Smitty asked since he already got into the hole.  
“I’ll figure that out later.”  
“You're not getting Kino!” Tyler shouted as he hit your ball this time.  
“Bish! You want to go!” You were in the 200 so you had nothing to lose. Aiming at Tyler’s ball you full powered it making both ball freak out and got off the map.  
“Y/N! You bitch!” You smiled doing it again to him. “Y/N!” The other’s were laughing as you kept hitting him. Finally, Tyler got away from you and got his ball into the hole.  
“You can’t escape Tyler. I will get you on the next map.” You deep into your mic with a creepy voice.  
“Wow. That is creepy as shit.” Craig said.  
“Ya. I lived with that.” Tyler said hitting his ball as you quickly followed to fuck him over.  
“Get over here!” You yelled.  
“Y/N! Fuck off!” Tyler yelled again, of course, you didn’t listen.


End file.
